Tissue analysis is the best indicator for accessing relevant biological information directly from a pathological source.
Micro-invasive exploration is mainly based on puncture biopsy, which may be performed via a first endoscopic or laparoscopic route.
Many miniaturized devices have thus been developed for attaining deep organs and the target tissue by passing in an atraumatic way through natural routes, like the digestive tract, the cardiovascular system, the urinary system or the respiratory system.
These biopsies, however, cause a haemorrhagic or infectious risk which is not negligible because of the produced tissue lesions.
Consequently, many pathological territories, such as the peri-tumoral region left in place by the surgeon therefore remain inaccessible.
Further, the significant mutational polymorphism requires extensive sampling of the tumour, incompatible with micro-invasive biopsy approaches.
On the other hand, because of their cost and of the time required for their application, present procedures are difficult to be compatible with the need of having available extemporaneous analyses, i.e. achieved on the operating theatre during a surgical operation, in order to assist with the decisions of the surgeon.
The object of the invention is to remedy the drawbacks of the existing devices and to allow a collection of pathological molecules but also of cells which does not cause lesion of the tissues and which is further compatible with extemporaneous analyses.